Kurenai Himejima (Universe L-137)
Kurenai Himejima is a re-occurring character within the High School DxD universe of L-137 and in the upcoming chapter of the High School DxD fanfic "Irina's Friend". He is often remembered, throughout all of heaven and hell as the "Great War Powers" within the 3 faction war, due to his skill and amount power is hidden inside of himself that was comparable to the entire Khaos Brigade. He is the direct (and only) descendant of Issei Hyoudou and Akeno Himejima in an alternate timeline. Appearance Kurenai is a thin but well masculine built, tall young man of his age with pale skin, with large strands of gray hair, the front layer being a lighter gray than the back. His hair is arranged in an unusual style, flicking upwards at the ends with three large strands, on the back of his head and in the front, his hair arranged like large grey diamonds. From his mother's side Kurenai inherited her eyes, and from his father's side, inherited his messy hair. Despite these traits, Kurenai usually wears red-framed spectacles to try and avert focus away from them. His ears are both pierced with small black stud earrings. Despite his status as a high-ranking devil and as one of the Great War Powers, Kurenai dresses casually everywhere he goes. He's always seen, wearing a custom-made a long-sleeved dark-blue sweater, with long white pants that end just above his ankles, and white shoes (apparently without any socks beneath them). He also wears a long red scarf wrapped around his shoulders with the ends trailing to the small of his back. When he monitors something that seems interesting to spectate, he conceals his identity beneath a large hooded sweatshirt, but still retaining his casual attire underneath. He is always seen with an invention of his own, a disk on his left arm, in the form of a crimson board with red highlights. Personality A cold, calculating, and frighteningly clever young man with a complex prodigy goal in mind. Upon first glance, Kurenai possesses a grim, serious demeanor, in which he almost always displays. However, he is utterly polite to almost any stranger he encounters without fail. He can be arrogant towards certain individuals who taint the world with "false" idealism believing them to be nothing more than "ants" chasing after the impossible dream. He often saves rare moments of a loss in composure and sometimes likes to exercise himself as a proper gentleman. Unlike his canonical counterpart, Kurenai is more of an aggressive and exploitive strategist, showing to progress through tough enemy defenses without backing down. Even when the situation looks all but lost, Kurenai can always manage a way for victory by carefully plotting out each action, and maximizing the best possible outcome. That natural born skill alone places him with some of the best strategists in the human world. Despite his inhumanly advanced skills, he is not entirely arrogant to anyone he meets or knows personally. However, every action that he does, that might be deemed as "insanely cruel" or "inhuman" to the rest of the world, he merely does it because there is no other "moral" way to resolve it. For example, if the greater good needs to be sacrificed in order for the future of the 3 factions be spared from what terrible fate will be bestowed onto them, he will do that task without hesitation. Kurenai knows full well of certain situations where, he will have to make the inevitable choice of pain, to further benefit the future. While he does not consider any kind of empathic emotion to have any sort of benefit on the battlefield, he does seem to enjoy himself while facing other opponents of the three factions, even holding back from summoning his more advanced D/D/D monsters in order for them to try and beat him at his weakest state. Even when wielding supreme power at his fingertips, Kurenai knows his own limits, and only fights battles where he knows he can win. History Kurenai Himejima was born from the result of a one night stand between Issei and Akeno in the far distant future, where Issei chose Akeno to be his wife instead of Rias. They both ended up starting their own family together, in the current human world. At one point in Kurenai's early childhood, at around the age of 8, he experienced different aspects of his devil and fallen angel powers when they began manifesting in different forms in a certain card game he enjoyed playing. Whenever he would put them into play, or activate one of their effects that is stated on a card text, they will manifest into a great superpower that can affect the battlefield in a way. At first, Kurenai didn't know how, or why he can manifest these powers, due to him always messing around with other children at school, often creating havoc, but when showing it to his parents, they were overjoyed, to say the least. Issei, thinking that he might have a sacred gear being unlocked for the first time when under certain emotions, started to train the young Kurenai into properly utilizing it, in the hopes that he may become a strong man as he was in his fatherhood. It would take months, and on occasion, a few short years, before he could master all of his Dark Contract spells that later on came into fruition from the training. However, at an unspecified time, when Kurenai had begun to master his holy lightning for the first time with his mother, Akeno, the Dark Contract spells started to drastically hurt him, to the point where his physical body to lose its strength. To just maintain his well being to make sure that he did not die, Kurenai, every single day, had to let his mother, suck out the Dark Contract negative effects away from him by the same method she did to Issei when the both of them were younger. Sooner or later, she also succumbed to the Dark Contract's negative effects but she kept pushing her mental and physical body, to stay alive for Issei, and for Kurenai. Issei, had to stay at home nowadays, to keep Akeno in check, wishing that Azazel could be of a big help, but since he never came back after the whole event with 666, their hopes of becoming happy together as a family begin to run its course. Despite the positive days that they all pushed forward within the family, Kurenai resolves to not become a burden to his parents, by trying various solutions to try and rewrite the past, horrid events. Around the age of 16, Kurenai created a very complex machine using bits of a car, that allowed him to time travel at any point in the history of the universe. Truth is, as long as Kurenai knows the full history of that timeline, he can travel through it without any trouble. So, one night, while Issei and Akeno were laying in bed, sleeping soundly from finishing their "kinky" time for what appears to be the last time, he gently tapped into their heads with his left hand and peeks into their memories. For a short time, Kurenai steadily gathered all the information with the use of his Dark Contract spells. It still hurt him, both in the body and in the mind, as he got to experience all the joys of being with them felt like. However, he has to be careful when crossing over timelines, as his existence might fade away in a near instant. Reminiscing with their last moments, shedding a single tear, he said his last goodbyes to his parents, on the day of his 18th birthday. Kurenai only went forward to go back to the past with his invention, wishing to never return. When arriving in the past that he desired, the first thing on Kurenai's mind, was to find the infamous Fallen Angel, Azazel to help him with his Fallen Angel Powers. From what his father, Issei keeps muttering about during his fatherhood years, he possesses vast knowledge of the Sacred Gears, including the weird ones that were never fully mastered. If anyone knows about how his powers worked, sacred or Fallen Angel related, it would definitely be him. However, at first, he would need to masquerade as a student at the Kuoh Academy, as Kurenai quickly deduced that teachers cannot simply interact with anyone that looks like one. For all they know, they could be complete strangers and can be suspected under certain threats of terrorism. The process of getting into Kuoh Academy was not so easy, as the school surprisingly does check the background information of each applicant. Within mere hours, Kurenai manages to overcome this, by confronting the Occult Research Leader at the time, Rias Gremory outside of the premise. After some discussion over his and her plans with some elegant tea, on a sort of "date" in more simpler terms, Rias agreed to take in Kurenai as the "honorary sibling" of the Gremorys. However, the cost for upholding such an honorary name, known in the underworld, is being a lifelong servant to his own mother, Akeno should any dangers or spies try to use her against Rias herself. Kurenai reluctantly accepted the conditions in disapproval. For all he knew, he could create an unstable paradox that will erase his existence of even traveling through time, and having unusually high attachments towards his own mother. Despite that, he was admitted to the Kuoh Academy shortly thereafter. Later in the day, Kurenai started his magical training under the guidance of Azazel. He was, at the time, the Occult Research club's main advisor, leaning a helping hand to those in need. He started out, by training how much magical energy can leave his body when activating his Dark Contracts in a pitch. Trivia *This character based off from the main rival, Reiji Akaba (Declan in the dub) from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. *This character, in the L-137 Universe, is the first to posses genes from 3 different races of the 3 factions. Category:Lance Tennant Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids